Preludio de Noche
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Advertencia!!!Advertencia!!! Esto es un lemon, no apto para niños, es muy descriptivo, lo aviso desde ahora, entra bajo tu propio riesgo(Es tomada en cuenta como lo que pasó antes de Noche, mi otro fic)


**PREDULIO DE NOCHE.**

Todo comenzó con una taza de café en la plaza central. Una salida entre amantes disfrazado como algo normal y cotidiano, tratado de cumplir así con el paseo compartido que en su niñez se habían prometido.

 Pero ahora, sin saber exactamente lo que hacían y como habían llegado ahí, se encontraban ya en la habitación el chico, acurrucados en un rincón del armario y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, ni siquiera un después.

 Un silbido leve sonó en los oídos del muchacho y lo estremeció por completo, los labios de su compañera estaban susurrando su nombre de pila repetidamente, acrecentando sus ardores más y más, mientras depositaba su tacto sobre su cabello negro y soltaba la cinta para darle creatividad a su juego.

 -"Ray" –pronunció ella nuevamente en un ligero ronroneo –"Ray".

  Él trató de sonreír ante sentirle tan de cerca, pero no pudo, su única reacción fue besarla con más hambruna mientras se unía más al juego.

 La muchacha sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo por encima de su ropa, vagando, explorando sus curvas como misionero en nuevo territorio, sintiendo en sus manos la impaciencia por imitarlo en su sondeo.

 La excitación del chico comenzó a hacerse presente cuando ella comenzó a recorrerlo con dedos delicados y toques tenues mientras su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco.

 Ray colocó una mano sobre los cabellos rosados de la chica enredándolos en sus dedos despeinándola juguetonamente.

 Pronto el lugar se les hizo pequeño sintiendo que el reducido espacio sólo les incomodaba y él la tomó de las caderas levantándola para arreglar la situación, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor del torso de su amante mientras besaba el centro de su cabeza aspirando con regocijo el dulce aroma que despedía su cabellera oscura.

 Caminó a tropezones hasta estar fuera del armario casi cayendo en su andar hacia la cama, chocando con todo y rompiendo uno que otro muñeco de cristal que había coleccionado para regalárselo a su madre, pero no le importó, sólo se concentraba en besarla más y más, sintiéndose más excitado con los movimientos de la chica haciendo que su rostro se apegara más a sus senos.

 En un movimiento suave él se detuvo y sobre la cama colocó a la chica, cuidando de no lastimarla, pero ella juguetona, antes de que él pudiera asentarla bien, se dejó caer de manera divertida extendiendo los brazos para que él se acercara a ella.

 Los besos volvieron, y sus cuerpos tornaron a calentarse en forma inmediata. Las caricias del muchacho comenzaron a alcanzar niveles más altos cuando introdujo la mano es la falda de la chica para acariciar el contorno del nacimiento de sus piernas.

 Mariah sintió ardorosas caricias que encendieron más su cuerpo mientras una sensación de cosquilleo se asentaba donde quiera que el muchacho colocara su mano en traviesos toqueteos.

 Ella volvió a murmurar su nombre en su oído en forma de entre una mezcla de sensualidad y diversión mientras los leves gemidos venían a poblar su boca sintiendo que el chico quería llegar más allá.

 Ella misma le facilitó las cosas desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su blusa dejando ver apenas el nacimiento de sus senos, poniendo esto como invitación a que Ray hiciera el resto.

 Los labios del chico se movieron por fin de los de la chica y ahora rondó su rostro dejando caminillos de besos tiernos y fogosos dados como juegos antes del manjar.

 La chica estiró su cuello para facilitarle el camino al muchacho, quien, sonriendo entre besos, encamino su rostro al lugar facilitado. Poco a poco, con divertidas expresiones, comenzó a lamer el cuello ofrecido a él, absorbiendo con deguste cada gota de sudor destilada de su frágil diosa mientras sus manos ya comenzaban a acariciar con más brusquedad provocándole más excitaciones en su cuerpo que pronto llegó a confundir con pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

 Mariah comenzó a impacientarse por la tardanza del chico en llegar a donde ella quería y, con movimientos disimulados como caricias en su pelo negro, empujó la cabeza del muchacho hacia abajo poco a poco sintiendo con pasión los labios del chico descender en placentera caricia hasta llegar a los botones de su blusa.

 Ray levantó el rostro mirando a la chica a los ojos con mirada apenada y un rostro enrojecido, no sabiendo si llegar más allá en su camino de besos. Ella sonrió ante esa mirada tierna y vergonzosa que él le brindaba y miró de reojo las manos del muchacho haciendo que él también se fijara en ello.

 Sus manos estaban acariciando ya sus muslos por encima de la ropa intima de la chica-gato y su falda estaba ya levantada por encima de su cintura. Los colores más rojos se le vinieron al rostro al ver lo que él mismo había hecho tan cegado por su pasión que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 Ella arqueó su cuerpo y murmuró un suave -_"no te preocupes"._

 Ray sacudió con cuidado su cabeza y echó a un lado los colores de su rostro, tragó saliva en un espeso grumo y se armó de coraje para continuar con lo que tanto quería hacer.

 Retornó a su labor de besos comenzando por el cuello, sintiendo que la chica se arqueaba más cada vez para ayudarlo en su camino mientras, poco a poco, bajaba por su garganta en deseo de más.

 Su rostro nuevamente alcanzó la altura de sus pechos, y la sensación de vergüenza volvió a poblar su mente. La desconfianza de continuar regresó a él volviendo a dudar en si seguir o parar todo ahora que era temprano. Su cabeza pensaba en todo esto, deteniendo su trabajo de placer; cuando unos dedos delicados llegaron a sorprenderlo con caricias tiernas en sus mejillas y su frente, pasando por sus cabellos en un suave y taciturno roce dándole confianza a continuar con todo ello.

 Sus dedos se acercaron a la abertura de su blusa y con trémulo tacto comenzó a desabotonar lentamente los botones color rosa, dejando poco a poco al descubierto el delicado sostén de encaje fino que aprisionaba el torso de la chica en sus agitadas respiraciones.

 Una sonrisa de placer se formó en los labios de Mariah cuando el éxtasis subió a su cuerpo sintiendo los labios del chico recorrer en una suave caricia cada parte de su busto por encima del encaje.

 Los brazos de la chica se enredaron en él envolviéndolo en un abrazo pasional mientras con sus piernas, haciendo movimientos sugestivos bajo el cuerpo de Ray, acariciaba las propias piernas del muchacho estimulando su cuerpo con placer.

 El chico sintió todo su cuerpo temblar en placenteras convulsiones al sentir los movimientos hechos bajo él, mientras el busto en sus labios se movía inquieto en un baile imaginario y las agitadas respiraciones del pecho tratando de no ahogarse en calor.

Ray retornó a los besos en su cuello tratando de impacientarla un poco con su acción –"¿Te gusta?"-murmuró en el oído de la chica enredando sus labios entre los cabellos rosados de Mariah, esta le contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y el chico bajo lentamente, rozando con sus labios el contorno de su cuello quedando esto como caricia hasta que llegó a sus hombros, no aguantando la tentación de recorrerlos con besos y lamidas. 

 Pronto encontró como obstáculo en sus besos la blusa de seda fina de la chica, y la bajó por sus hombros deslizando con cuidado sus manos para palpar la piel de los brazos de la muchacha bajo su cuerpo, mientras ella misma continuaba moviéndose debajo de él excitando más sus impulsos y pronto se encontró sin su prenda de seda sobre su cuerpo.

 Ella sonrió un poco ante esto y quiso hacerlo divertido haciendo lo mismo con el muchacho separándose de él y desamarrando los cordones de su camisa china acariciando con cuidado el pecho de su amor dejando una sensación caliente en cada poro que ella tocaba.

 Mariah lo besó en los labios con romanticismo y luego mordió su nariz con ligereza dándole un toque cómico a la pasión.

 Ray no sé inmutó ante esto, ni carcajada, ni sequedad expresó es su rostro, estaba comenzando a querer más placer, tanto para ella como para sí, y con cuidado, haciendo un camino tembloroso, llegó al cierre de la falda de la chica y, con cuidado, bajó a duras penas el cierre, temblando diente por diente que bajaba el seguro.

 La chica quiso reírse ante la expresión del chico, y, de forma divertida, se levantó de la cama y ella misma terminó de bajar el cierre, dejando caer libre al piso su falda y dándole un panorama más natural de su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

 -"Miau" –dijo juguetona mientras volvía a subirse a la cama, gateando hasta él –"Miau" –volvió a decir ahora de manera sensual, bajando por momentos su tono de voz y contoneando más su cuerpo hasta llegar al de él.

 Ray se quedó estático admirando con ojos temblosos el cuerpo de la chica que le sonreía con dulzura –"Miau" –murmuró él de forma nerviosa haciendo que el maullido, más bien fuera un chirrido.

 Mariah se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas del muchacho aprovechando la posición que tenía él, con casi medio cuerpo pegado a la cabecera de la cama y sin perder tiempo, lo besó en los labios con pasión felina.

 Ella lo despojó lentamente de su camisa ya abierta, tocando con delicadeza su torso y trazando un corazón en su pecho con sus yemas, haciéndole cosquillas que quedaron como una sensación caliente en su piel.

 Ray continuó aún nervioso y cohibido ante lo que pasaba, pero poco a poco, su excitación le hacia olvidar sus prejuicios y vergüenzas, y esto era ayudado por la chica que, con sonrisa maliciosa, comenzaba ya a acariciarlo entre sus piernas mientras se preparaba para lamer su pecho; pero algo la hizo cambiar de idea y su rostro se pegó a su oído susurrándole algo con voz sensual para excitar más sus sentidos –"Vamos a hacer esto más interesante".

 Él a duras penas asintió, dejando que ella guiara el juego y lo formara a como lo quería.

 -"Escoje, ¿arriba o abajo?".

 -"¿Uh? A-arriba" –murmuró él de forma temblorosa no sabiendo de qué se trataba ello.

 Mariah lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló hacia delante haciendo que ambos a terminaran recostados. Nuevamente Ray estaba sobre su cuerpo y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él aún no sabía de que se trataba todo eso hasta que, con ligereza en un principio, la chica comenzó a frotase contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus pechos friccionaran contra su torso, haciendo al inicio movimientos trémulos, pero aumentando la velocidad conforme empezaba a tomar confianza.

 Ray sintió los raspones de su torso contra el encaje de la prenda íntima de la chica, y esto le hizo comenzar a sudar sintiendo éxtasis, sus manos se movieron y la abrazaron con fuerza para detenerla en su movimiento y él mismo bajó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de los senos de Mariah.

 Los besó sin reparos y casi sin pensamientos, guiado por su impulso y no por su conciencia, lo único que lo separaba era el encaje y nada más, pero no le importo, comenzó a lamerlos como si éste no existiera, comenzando de la base hasta llegar a al centro y de ahí, regresando al principio, en un ciclo de nunca acabar.

 Ella se sonrió entre gemidos, él mismo estaba tomando el control y eso la excitaba, esa sensación de dominio en él, le hizo querer más y más, y su deseó se vio cumplido cuando él, haciendo caso a su instinto, comenzó a succionar su seno izquierdo. Al principio con cuidado, experimentando y aprendiendo a como hacerlo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus succiones eran más intensas y fortines, como si quisiera absórbele el corazón a través del pecho mientras sus pezones se endurecían poco a poco dándole más placer al chico al ser más firme el territorio absorbido por su boca.

 Mariah gritó con placer cuando sintió que, mientras el chico succionaba un pezón, pellizcaba con cuidado el otro para endurecerlo con su estimulo, los ardores eran más intensos y sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados en sudor ante esas nuevas sensaciones nunca antes sentidas en su ser, mientras se incrementaban sus deseos por más y más cada vez.

 Ray mismo soltó un momento el pecho de su chica y con tacto torpe entre gemidos, se dispuso a desabrochar el sostén para que ya no fuera un estorbo en su placer.

 La prenda cayó a un lado y ellos continuaron con su aprendizaje de placeres y pasiones, sabiendo que nada podría detenerlos ya en éste punto.

 Y mientras Ray se encargaba de estimular su busto, Mariah quería estimular el cuerpo del chico como pago a su interés.

 Comenzó por mover su cadera friccionando su entrepierna con la del muchacho, pero no sirvió de mucho, la ropa le estorbaba para que el sintiera por entero la sensación de su humedad, y, con manos ágiles, lo despojó del pantalón quedando ahora en igualdad de prendas.

 Él se sintió sonrojar un poco cuando ella lo despojó de la prenda y quedó a la vista su excitación en forma de un bulto bajo su bóxer. Ella también se sonrojó, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, y, con cuidado, estiró su mano para palpar aquello y sentir sus formas.

 Sí, era verdad de que ya lo había acariciado ahí hace apenas unos minutos, pero la extensa prenda china no le había dejado sentir ello tan naturalmente como si estuviera desnudo, ahora así lo sentía, y su gusto por ello le ayudó a vencer el miedo de seguir tocando.

 Todo era tan apasionante, Mariah acariciaba con suavidad e interés el miembro del muchacho por encima de la prenda, mientras Ray succionaba sus pezones con deguste pellizcando el que estuviera libre de sus labios.

  Ray, impulsado por su pasión, abandonó las caricias dadas por su boca en ese deleitable pecho femenino, para seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de Mariah.

 Bajó despacio por su cuerpo, yendo de sus senos a su ombligo y ahí de vuelta volviendo a desesperarla. Su lengua caliente vagaba por cada lugar de su abdomen dejando un rastro brillante de saliva y sudor.

 Ella se desesperó un poco y quiso amenizar un poco el acto, restregando su cuerpo contra el rostro del muchacho mientras las caricias a su miembro eran más recias.

 Él no lo soportó del todo, y en un enfurecido arranque de lujuria, le dio vuelta al cuerpo de la chica dejándola de espaldas a él. Comenzó a besarla desde el cuello; luego continuó por la curva de su espina y volviendo nuevamente en su manía de regresar al inicio de sus juegos, la diferencia era que ahora, mientras depositaba los besos a lo largo de su espalda, también masajeaba los senos de Mariah terminando nuevamente en los ardientes pellizcos.

 Los gemidos de la china eran sonoros y excitantes, gimoteaba con fervor mientras él continuaba con su propio deseo, masajeando con fuerza cada seno mientras lamía su espalada en ardientes impulsos.

 Las pantaletas le estorbaron para continuar y sin pensárselo mucho, de un tirón muy fuerte, las rompió despojándola así de todo lo que la cubría. Ella gritó de placer al sentir el tirón, pero se comparaba poco con lo que seguía.

 Ray  siguió con su labor, ésta vez yendo más lejos, llegando hasta el final de su cuerpo en un recorrido de calor, cada vez sentía más que se quemaba.

 Su mente maquiló una idea lujuriosa y no se opuso a llevarla a cabo. Nuevamente, haciendo dominio de la situación, dio vuelta al cuerpo de Mariah para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente.

 Comenzó a besarla desde los labios, bajando despacio por su cuello en un recorrido ya antes hecho, sin prisa, disfrutando los temblores de pasión que brotaban del cuerpo de su compañera en éste juego.

 Llegó nuevamente a sus senos, pero no se detuvo, continuó bajando con calma, recorriendo por completo por su abdomen.

 Mariah no sabía lo que pasaba; ya no tocaba nada, ni lo acariciaba, sólo dejó inmóvil su cuerpo dejándolo a él hacer, estando de acuerdo de estar a su merced como si de una marioneta se tratase, sabía que llegaría su turno para dominarlo, pero por el momento se  entregó a disfrutar.

 Sus labios siguieron moviéndose con una hambruna exagerada disfrazada de calma, reteniendo un poco su pasión para hacerlo más placentero y, después de un rato, finalmente llegó a donde esperaba sabiéndolo por la señal del aterciopelado sentir en su labios.

 Bajó con cuidado lamiendo con suavidad la feminidad de Mariah, disfrutando cada sensación de tenerla ahí para él y sólo para él.

 Su cuerpo tembló al sentir los propios escalofríos de la chica cuando su boca se posó sobre sus labios íntimos. Comenzó a besar. Como loco comenzó a besarlos, absorbiendo con regocijos los temblores que le sacaba a la chica gato, escuchando con deleite sus suspiros de gozo mientras ella misma masajeaba sus pechos para hacerlo más ameno, no pudiendo más de placer, y, cuando menos se lo esperó, Ray se encontró con el rostro bañado en sus jugos mientras Mariah se recuperaba de su llegada a la cima.

 Su respiración era tan agitada, que el chico mismo tuvo que detenerse para ayudarle a dar un suspiro mientras sonreía con el rostro repleto de un pegajoso manjar.

 Ella encontró divertido esto y con un esfuerzo enorme por controlar su movimiento, tiró de sus manos para atraerlo hacia su rostro, sonrió de manera perversa y sus ojos de ámbar tomaron un matiz divertido.

 El chico la miró extrañado un momento, observando como, sensualmente, ella levantaba un dedo y se lo llevaba a la boca para humedecerlo con saliva, y, para su sorpresa, ella paso el mismo dedo por su rostro embarrándolo de sus propios líquidos de los que el muchacho tenía en la cara, lo acercó a sus labios en pose sensual, le dio un beso a la yema y luego lo acercó a la boca entreabierta de Ray, incitándolo a que lo probara.

 Él sonrió con nerviosismo, aunque la estuviera estimulado hace un rato, y tuviera el rostro empapado de aquello, no se había atrevido a probar sus jugos. Ella continuó con el dedo extendido hacia él, esperando con una mueca sensual a que Ray se decidiera, relamiendo sus labios para excitarlo un poco, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera y estuviera a su merced.

 Ray se acercó trémulamente, abriendo la boca por completo dejándose vencer por su mirada pasional,  sintió que el pulso le temblaba y finalmente como niño tragando bocado, introdujo el dedo en su boca. Le buscó un sabor con que describirlo, ella lo miraba dubitativa con su dedo aún dentro de la boca del muchacho, inquiriendo con su mirar una opinión o algo.

 -"Delicioso" –le susurró el muchacho una vez que hubo sacado el dedo de su boca y, con sus propias manos, se quitó el líquido que aún le quedaba en el rostro estando a punto de llevárselo a la boca, pero lo pensó mejor y, con expresión excitada, lo esparció por el rostro y cuerpo de Mariah para después recorrerlo con más hambruna aprovechando la posición en la que estaban, con él aún encima de ella.

 Comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro apoyando sus manos en el cabello rosado de la chica, embarrando en él lo último que le quedaba en las palmas. El recorrido siguió hacia abajo, lamiendo con pasión su cuello, comprobando que el sabor del néctar era mejor mezclado con la sensación salada del sudor que destilaba ella en excitación.

 Un impulso lo obligó a incrementar los ardores y, continuando los besos en sus pechos, bajó despacio una mano, acariciando el camino en recorrido y acabando, placidamente, entre las piernas semi-abiertas de Mariah.

 Ella sintió un placer extraño, el chico había encontrado de nuevo el camino a su entre pierna y ahora se encontraba acariciando el lugar mientras lamía su vientre terminando por fin de absorber los jugos esparcidos en su cuerpo.

 Quiso gritar con placer, pero él se lo impidió con la mano libre, subiendo nuevamente a sus senos, posesionándose de ellos desde el principio atrapando los pezones y succionándolos con fuerza mientras, con cuidado, introducía un dedo en su cuerpo por su entrada más  sensible, acariciando su clítoris con el pulgar.

 La sensación de acallarla era lo que lo hacía más excitante, sus labios vaginales estaban ya hinchados rogando a gritos que entrara ya en ella de la forma en que quería, pero seguía ahí, introduciendo con cuidado ahora un segundo dedo sin dejar de acariciar su punto sensible y saboreando con lujuria su busto ¿Qué acaso no tenía compasión?

 La respuesta era no. Un tercer dedo se introdujo en ella mientras el pulgar presionaba con más fuerza su clítoris. De pronto, los dedos en su hendidura comenzaron a moverse, primero, en un movimiento trémulo, cargado de inexperiencia, pero después, con forme pasaban minutos, interminables para ella, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos arrancándole suspiros callados bajo su mano.

 El deseo de llegar a la cima llegó a ella nuevamente, las paredes de su cuerpo comprimieron los dedos del muchacho, y él, lejos de retirarlos, prosiguió en un fuerte empujón como si quisiera introducir la mano entera. Mariah quiso volver a gritar, pero la mano en su boca presionó con más fuerza ahogando el sonido haciéndolo un sufrimiento cuando Ray, ya no sólo succionaba los pezones, sino que daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos desencadenando en ella un placentero dolor sintiendo que nuevamente su cuerpo no daba a más y su entrepierna se bañaba en líquidos.

 Él por fin se decidió a sacar los dedos y retirar la mano acalladora, quería centrarse en otra cosa y sin decir nada siquiera a la chica, le separó más las piernas he introdujo su cabeza entre estas queriendo absorber el delicioso néctar que tanto le había gustado. Aspiró fuerte sintiendo el olor a mujer que ella destilaba y, despacio su lengua comenzó a vagar en su entrepierna devorando el delicioso manjar.

 Ella apretó con fuerza su seno izquierdo como si quisiera estrujarse el corazón, sentía una nueva descarga eléctrica cada vez que esa lengua saboreaba su orgullo, levantó su mano  y comenzó a despeinarse ella misma, alborotaba su cabello con frenesí cada vez que le sentía lamer más profundo en ella, no lo soportaba, era insufrible la situación. Una sonrisa curvó de pronto sus labios mientras maquilaba una "venganza". 

 Ella cerró de pronto las piernas manteniendo cautiva la cabeza del chico, quien ahora la miraba con una duda pintada en el rostro.

 Mariah, aún con las piernas juntas, levantó medio cuerpo y acercó su rostro al de Ray.

 -"Ahora me toca a mí" –murmuró muy suave y abrió las piernas empujando con las manos la cabeza del chico para separarlo de su cuerpo.

 Ella se levantó de la cama y lo aprisionó bajo su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, yendo de su rostro hasta su pecho, se detuvo ahí, queriendo imitar lo hecho por él, comenzó a lamer sus tetillas mientras pellizcaba con cuidado la que no estaba dentro de su boca. Ray por lo mientras, se entregaba a la sensación, levantando los brazos sin poner resistencia alguna a lo que le hacían. Ella continuó en su camino, lamiendo en círculos el vientre de su amor, entreteniendo sus manos dándole un masaje a la entre pierna del muchacho notando que algo crecía rápidamente entre sus manos.

 Quiso hacer las cosas rápido, así que en un hábil movimiento, le dio vuelta al chico dejándolo de espaldas a ella. Despacio retiró el cabello que cubría su espalda y comenzó a lamerla desde el cuello, yendo en un movimiento lento y que por momentos se hacia desesperado, bajando por su espina con suavidad, acariciando sus fuertes hombros ya que había dejado de estimularlo.

 Los gemidos del muchacho se estaban tratando de escapar de su boca, pero por alguna extraña razón, él no quiso dejarlos salir haciendo presión sobre sus labios, apretando fuertemente su quijada y reteniendo el placer ahí. De pronto, sintió como ella deslizaba despacio sus bóxer por sus piernas, llegando finalmente a sus pies y despojándolo de ellos arrojándolos lejos de cama sintiendo que su miembro golpeaba con la sabana.

Una sensación de intenso placer se apoderó de él una vez que la chica volvió a ponerlo frente a ella y con un movimiento suave, posaba su mano sobre su miembro. Mil y un cosas pasaron por la mente del chico, tantas duda y temores se apoderaron de su cabeza llenándolo de incertidumbre e inseguridad, pero todo se rompió cuando Mariah, de forma casi tímida, comenzó a friccionar de arriba a bajo el pene en su mano.

 Él no resistió más y los gemidos contenidos salieron en forma de un sólo grito de placer que bien pudo escucharse a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Era un suplicio aquello, ella perdía la timidez y con brusquedad comenzaba ahora a frotarlo, yendo de su glande hasta los testículos haciendo que poco a poco se levantara más.

 Quiso volver a gritar, pero ella lo acalló con un beso rudo en los labios mientras los movimientos de su mano eran cada vez más rápidos y menos temerosos.

 -"¿Te gusta?" –le susurró de forma seductora en el oído, soltando aliento y estremeciendo el cuerpo del muchacho, quien asintió con la cabeza entre temblores de placer –"Pues ahora viene más" –volvió a susurrarle bajando rápidamente a la altura de sus piernas.

 Mariah se quedó ahí, contemplando el miembro ante ella mientas seguía friccionándolo con frenesí, observando como el chico chino estaba por llegar a su cumbre y arrebatándole cruelmente el gozo, dejaba de estimularlo para regresarlo al principio.

  Un grueso grito salió de la garganta de Ray no pudiendo contener la pasión que circulaba por su cuerpo en el momento en el que Mariah, con cuidado, le daba un beso a la punta de su pene con delicada expresión sintiendo el temor de ser su primera vez en esto.

 Una mano se asentó en su rosado cabello jalándolo deliberadamente tratando de guiarla a lo largo del tronco del miembro en sus labios, y una sensación de enojo se apoderó de ella, sintiendo que era injusto que él la guiara, así que sacudió la cabeza desasiéndose del agarre y continuó por donde ella le placía con el fin de desesperarlo, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque le era más placentero así al chico, quien ahora se dejaba dominar como una fiera mansa.

 Ella continuó lamiendo el tronco de arriba abajo, dejando sensaciones excitantes en él mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva, estimulando con las manos los testículos de Ray haciendo que se calentara más y más. Él creyó que esa sensación era insuperable, pero pronto entendió que había caído en error cuando Mariah, vencida por una curiosidad extraña, introdujo lo más que pudo el pene dentro de su boca, dando pequeñas succiones a su miembro mientras continuaba estimulando sus testículos ahora con manos expertas.

 Los gemidos no podían contenerse dentro de sí aunque lo intentara, apretaba los labios tratando de resistirse a darle el gusto de verlo disfrutar, pero sabia que ya todo era inútil, desde el principio de todo lo había dado a entender y lo único que pudo hacer a final de cuentas fue dejarse llevar mientras volvía a asentar sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y la acariciaba con ternura dejando que le siguiera brindando placer.

 La chica sintió un sabor extraño expandirse en el interior de su boca que la llenó hasta la garganta en el preciso instante en él que Ray apretaba su cabello con fuerza y emitía el grito más sonoro de los que había soltado en toda la noche. Su instinto le obligó a tragar todo ello que venía y no dejaba de brotar de él casi chorreando a caudales sintiendo hasta delicioso el líquido viscoso que tragaba con toda la rapidez que podía.

 La sensación de sentirle devorar su venida entera le hizo vibrar haciendo que esta llegara más fuerte, no podía controlarse mientras ella seguía ahí, consumiéndolo desde donde estaba, casi atragantándose con lo que salía de sí, como si aquello fuera lo más delicioso que podría haber probado jamás.

 Mariah liberó de sus labios el pene aún erecto del chico y se dejó caer sobre la cama tratando de restablecer su energía mientras relamía sus labios, Ray hizo lo mismo dejándose caer boca arriba recuperando aliento, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban del cuerpo al sólo recordar lo sentido, deseando que todas las sensaciones de venirse volvieran a recorrerlo cual descarga eléctrica. Estaba cansado, pero le era necesario apreciarlo de nuevo y así, con un impulso nacido de inconciencia, él mismo colocó su mano sobre su miembro sintiendo con deleite el calor de su propio cuerpo transmitido ahí, y sin compasión alguna para sí mismo, comenzó a frotar su pene tratando de llegar él mismo a la cumbre nuevamente.

 La chica lo observó durante un momento, sonriendo con excitación ante ver el espectáculo que él le prodigaba dándose placer él solo, friccionando abruptamente su propio miembro con frenesí mientras entrecerraba los ojos ofuscando su mirar con placer. Sin darse cuenta, ella misma comenzó despacio a frotar su vagina con su mano izquierda mientras observaba lo propio del muchacho, casi como si lo imitara en lo que hacía para llegar al clímax de un placer solitario.

 Los gemidos del muchacho se volvieron roncos mientras continuaba en su delirio, subiendo y bajando su mano, palpando con rudeza las venas de su pene mientras pensaba que pronto no podría más, y apresurándose más así en sus movimientos. Unos gemidos más fuertes que los suyos lo sacaron de su ensimismo y distrajo su goce para ver que pasaba. Relamió sus labios buscando que hacer con tanta excitación, observando con deleite como su compañera introducía tres dedos en ella mientras con suavidad acariciaba su clítoris, dándose el placer que él había dejado de brindarle para concentrarse en sí mismo. Ella no reparó en que ahora él la miraba, su vista estaba estática en la mano del muchacho que aún continuaba moviendo con insistencia, más excitado ahora al ver la situación de Mariah, tratando de ajustar sus movimientos con los de él, buscando en ir a un mismo ritmo como si fuera él el que la penetraba.

 Levantó la vista y le miró observarle hacer aquello. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas aunque sentía que no era de vergüenza y comenzó a ir a un ritmo más elevado curvando una sonrisa competitiva incitándolo a él a competir con ella por ver quien alcanzaba la cumbre primero. Ray sonrió de vuelta aceptando el desafío, y su mano comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, sintiendo que pronto no podría controlarse y decaería, pero cuando eso estaba punto de pasar, observaba el rostro de la chica, quien mantenía a duras penas la sonrisa desafiante, ninguno de los dos se rendía en esa extraña y excitante competencia.

 Los ojos felinos de Ray se entre cerraron más teniendo una idea y sorprendiendo a la chica, dejó de friccionar su miembro y se acercó gateando hasta ella para besarla con cuidado y consideración, cosa a la que ella no se resistió entregándose al beso mientras continuaba introduciendo en su cuerpo los dedos en un vaivén irresistible. Ray desvió el beso y sin despegar sus labios del rostro de la chica felina, recorrió el espacio entre su mejilla y oreja. Un gemido fuerte salió de sus labios cuando él mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo que Ray tomaba la mano que aún estaba introducida en ella y con un leve tirón, la sacaba de su cuerpo sin provocarle dolor.

 -"¿Para que trabajar separados…" –le susurró despacio depositando un pequeño beso en su oído –"…Si podemos hacerlo muy bien juntos?" –y de su espalda se apoderó un escalofrío al sentirlo lamer su oreja llegando hasta su cuello.

 La chica asintió despacio y se sentó frente él, Ray hizo lo mismo y acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos los más posible mientras abría sus piernas y las entrelazaba con las de la muchacha, que ya estaban muy separadas la una de la otra. El chino sonrió y tomó la mano de Mariah e hizo que tocara su miembro, ella así lo hizo y con ligereza comenzó a friccionarlo dándole placer a su gran amor, mientras este, con cuidado, introducía los ya acostumbrados tres dedos de su mano en la hendidura de su amada y comenzó a moverlos con sutileza aumentado por momentos los movimientos para hacerla disfrutar más. Comenzaron a besarse, sus labios se sellaban con los del otro y sus lenguas se enredaban en un remolino de pasión mientras sus manos se mantenían ocupadas en darse gozo mutuo.

 Ella suspiró en sus labios al sentirlo acariciar su clítoris con una infinita ternura, al parecer la rudeza con la que se habían tratado hace un rato estaba desapareciendo abriéndole camino a la comprensión. El dedo que acariciaba su sensibilidad seguía moviéndose lento sacándole los suspiros más deliciosos que alguna vez pudo haber experimentado y decidió pagarle de una forma parecida friccionando su pene con una mano mientras acariciaba su glande con la otra de una forma delicada que sólo ella sabía hacer.

 Ambos se pusieron más a trote comenzando a mover más rápido sus manos, mientras suspiraban entre besos compartiendo así su placer. Mariah separó de pronto sus labios de los de Ray y en un susurró muy quedo le anuncio que ya no podía más mientras él de la misma manera le anunciaba lo mismo.

 La cumbre les llegó al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban con amor para resistirlo juntos. La venida de ambos se combinó en las sabanas de la cama que era testigo de su hacer. Continuaron abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento por lo ocurrido permaneciendo en silencio el uno con el otro, después de todo, no habían hablado mucho entre sí desde que había comenzado la entrega de ambos.

 Ella suspiró suave en el oído del muchacho murmurándole que tenía ganas de dormir, él asintió comprendiendo que estaba cansada por todo lo ocurrido y se desasió del abrazo para dejarla recostar, pero ella lo jaló haciéndole ver su cambio de perecer queriendo que la noche acabara bien. Él depositó un beso en su mejilla y la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento, pareciendo el egoísta que no se separa de sus bienes.

 Ray se colocó encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla demasiado, suspiró en su oído dándole calma y con cuidado separó bien las piernas de Mariah para poder entrar en su cuerpo sin problemas. Ella no sintió mucho al principio, la experiencia de la noche le habían hecho estar bien lubricada y dilatada en ese momento y la entrada fue relativamente fácil. Ray comenzó a moverse despacio ante verse en ésta nueva situación para él, notando el delicioso ardor que se producía al mezclarse el calor de la chica con el suyo propio.

 Mariah lo abrazó con firmeza cuando el pene entró más en ella, sintiendo una punzada de dolor con cada ligera estocada que él acometía en su interior, sintiendo al fin el delirio de la pasión combinada con el sufrimiento del dolor mientras trataba de mover sus caderas a un ritmo más adecuado para seguirle el paso al chico, quien ahora iba a niveles más rápidos conforme el lugar se dilataba para él. Pronto, el muchacho, comenzó a tomar práctica para convertirse en un excelente amante, saliendo del cuerpo de la chica y entrando de nuevo de forma instantánea con leves empujones que la hacían trepidar en cada llegada.

 Ray sintió que había algo que no le permitía entrar por completo en su interior, y se empeñó por continuar para saber que era eso que le restringía el paso, utilizó un poco más de fuerza y la observo hacer un mohín de dolor en su rostro al momento en el que su pene golpeaba esa barrera desconocida para él. Volvió a golpearla con la punta de su pene y la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Mariah regresó, comprendiendo él así que había llegado al himen y por consiguiente la barrera de su virginidad.

 Él dudó un minuto en si seguir o no, pero un beso en los labios dado sorpresivo por su amada, le hizo desechar el pensamiento de daño que podría causarle y haciendo impulso con sus caderas, introdujo de un golpe su miembro entero rompiendo así la delgada membrana que lo interrumpía seguir y tomarla como suya para siempre.

 Ella se aferró a él con fuerza rasguñando su espalda sintiendo el dolor recorrer por su cuerpo, el chico sintió eso pero lo resistió mientras seguía empujando sabiendo que ella no deseaba que se detuviera por ello, así que la rodeó con sus brazos ocupando el espació que se formaba por debajo de su cintura y utilizó esto para impulsarse mejor en ella en un vaivén más acompasado mientras se hacían uno por primera vez.

 Los suspiros de la china comenzaron a hacerse más sonoros mientras sentía golpear la punta de su pene contra las paredes de su útero, las cosas se estaban calentando más mientras él seguía introduciendo en estocada su virilidad completa dentro de ella, no podía más, simplemente no podía y en un grito de pasión, se liberó de la tensión sintiendo que llegaba a ella el orgasmo más fuerte que hubiera tenido en esa su primera noche.

 Ray entró con más fuerza sintiendo que las paredes de su amada se estrechaban y lo contenían ahí haciendo más difícil el salir, pero no hizo mucho caso a esto y comenzó a hacer las cosas un poco más bruscas sintiéndose más excitado al ver el orgasmo que le había prodigado a la muchacha, esto lo hizo venirse a él también haciendo unísono el grito de pasión de ambos mientras liberaba su carga dentro de su cuerpo.

 Mariah sintió el esperma caliente inundar su cuerpo adentrándose con fuerza en su interior. Suspiró con cansancio sintiendo caer el cuerpo del muchacho sobre ella y sosteniéndolo dejándolo reposar de lo hecho, sonrió y mientras se recuperaba, se dedicó a abrazar al chico mientras acariciaba su melena negra con eventual ternura mientras ambos se recuperaban sintiéndose orgullosa de sentir la carga del muchacho recorrer por entero sus entrañas con enternecido calor.

 Él se recuperó y la besó en los labios mientras salía de ella, ella le correspondió al mimo que le daba dejándose llevar nuevamente por el amor y no por la pasión, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus rosados cabellos incitándolo a descansar un poco, pidiéndole en silencio que continuaran con ello una vez recuperados.

 El aliento regresó a sus gargantas y con cariño comenzaron a besarse mientras se acariciaban con suavidad llegando a lo que sería una segunda entrada. Ray se levantó dejando de aprisionarla bajo él e incluso le ayudó a levantase tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él con la fuerza suficiente para levantarla y no lastimarla, luego se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y la tomó de la mano para que se sentara con él. Continuaron besándose con tranquilidad mientras Mariah acariciaba el miembro del Ray para que volviera a levantarse y continuar con una ultima fantasía por esa noche.

 Pronto se sentó sobre las piernas del muchacho e introdujo con su mano la cabeza de su miembro en ella y comenzó a balancearse de arriba abajo en un ritmo extraño introduciéndolo más quedando empalada en el pene mientras Ray la tomaba de la cintura y le ayudaba en su movimiento ayudándola a levantase cada vez que ella quería. La soltó un momento para poder remover el cabello rosado de la chica y así poder besar su espalda mientras ella continuaba con su labor de subir y bajar, los besos pronto se convirtieron en lamidas y las manos del muchacho volvieron a vagar delineando la silueta de su chica asentando al final sus manos en su entre pierna para acariciarla y ayudarla a impulsarse en cada arranque, tratando a duras penas de acariciar su intimidad, pudiendo solamente apreciar el contorno de sus labios vaginales.

 Esta vez no fue tan larga la espera del orgasmo, y este llegó pronto dada la excitante posición en la que se encontraban, terminando exhaustos nuevamente ante su venida dejando gotear su fluidos de entre su unión formándose un camino de genes combinados con amor y un toque extraño de pasión y lujuria que jamás se habían imaginado pasaría en esa noche.

 -"¿Sabes? Eres hermosa" –le dijo entre susurros el chico mientras recuperaba la energía gimiendo con cansancio.

 -"No te creo" – murmuró ella sintiéndose sonrojar.

 -"Es verdad, eres la chica más hermosa que yo haya podido ver en todo el mundo, y doy gracias por tenerte".

 -"No digas eso" –pronunció despacio levantándose de su posición sintiendo como el pene salía de ella conforme se levantaba, sintiendo esto como una calida caricia interna. Él se levantó después para poder acomodarse nuevamente en la cama y así poder dormir 

 Ella en cambio, se dedicó a recoger su propia ropa –"¿Piensas irte ahora?" –le preguntó el chico a lo que ella asintió, Ray se levantó entonces de forma rápida y la tomó de la cintura –"Espera hasta mañana, ya es muy tarde y no creo que nadie te espere esta noche".

 -"Mis padres" –murmuró despacio sintiendo como el chico la besaba tras la oreja.

 -"Sé que están de viaje, no trates de engañarme" –ella se sonrojó.

 -"Es que me da vergüenza quedarme a dormir contigo" –dijo y el chico soltó una carcajada.

 -"¿Después de lo que hemos hecho y esto te da vergüenza? Realmente amor, no te entiendo del todo".

Mariah sonrió con ligereza y se volvió para darle la cara al muchacho, lo besó y lo tomó de la mano para encaminarse a la cama  -"Esta bien"-dijo –"Vamos a dormir".

**FIN**

* * *

 Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, no es el primer lemon que escribo, en realidad es el tercero, y me a costado mucho trabajo, no creo haberlo hecho sola, tuve que leer varias historias de este genero y escuchar las incansables fantasías de mis primos una y otra vez, lo demás lo imagine yo y le puse unas cuantas de mis propias fantasías ^//^. Perdonen si el acto sexual, el coito, la penetración o como quieran llamarlo haya sido  tan corto, pero bueno, me gustó más enfocarme en los "juegos" de estos dos protagonistas antes de que llegaran a la penetración. Por mi parte, me a gustado así, no se que opinen ustedes.

Traté de hacerlo como lo que pasó antes de mi fic "Noche", pronto publicaré un después de ello, son ideas que rebotan en mi cabeza y me atrofian el cerebro hasta que las escriba, prácticamente ese es mi sistema de escritor, incluso a veces sueño las cosas y no me dejan hasta que empiece a escribirlas, así pues, me he liberado ahora de una que me costó trabajo.

 No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que dedico esta historia a Salima, a Emily y Kai, Ileyse, a Silv (o Silver), a Dark Lilith Evolution y muy especialmente a Ray ( o Ray3), que es un buen escritor, así como Lilith e Ileyse ( no he podido leer nada de Silv), gracias a ustedes he terminado este fic, más que nada porque quería que lo vieran terminado (sobre todo Ray)(Ryoko, no mal pienses), así pues, no se me ocurre nada más que decir excepto dar las gracias por quien se haya tomado la molestia de leer esta larga historia.

 Por favor, dejen Review para saber si les ha gustado y cualquier comentarios o lo que quieran a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com o a lucca_ayla@hotmail.com 

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


End file.
